Meet the Parents
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: After the team's parents come back, Tas has been experiencing weird flashbacks. Will he be able to solve what happened before it happens again?
1. Chapter 1

They're Home!

HORN! I looked behind me. It was my parents! It was so long! Let me explain what happened.

**Flashback!**

There was a bad virus going on. It nearly wiped out the Toon population. I was only a baby then. My sister, Victoria, was 5 years old. We all packed up and headed out the door. I fell out of my carriage. I was crying my pants off. After a while, an adult saw me. There was kid there, too. She picked me up and yelled whose child this was. She decided to take care of me while my parents were gone. That's also when I met Mike.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Dad! Victoria!" I yelled. I ran up to the car and they waved. They got out of their car and hugged me. They were crying a lot.<p>

"Tas! It's so great I saw you. I thought I would never see you again!" My mom said. She hugged me. My heart felt like it burst with happiness.

"We're sorry that we left you at the airport. We were just lucky that Mike's mom was one of our friends." My dad said. He hugged me, too. Veronica came out of the car, too.

"Nice to see you, bro." She said. We high fived.

"Let's go to my…our house now." I suggested. I opened the back door of the car and got in. Everyone else went in, too. I gave the directions to my house. When we got there, I just realized we should have used our teleportation hole. I said that out loud by accident.

"Yeah, about that, we lost our holes when we evacuated." My mom said, "it went through our luggages!" That was understandable. We went in and parents looked around in awe.

"You did all of this yourself?" My dad asked.

"With some help with Mike. Did I mention that Flappy is here, too?" I asked.

"He is? Yay. By the way, where are the Cogs?" My mom asked. I had a flashback.

**Flashback.**

The Cogs were laughing.

"Now, if the disease works, we may wipeout the whole ToonTown population!" Laughed the CJ.

"But the Toons are evacuating!" Said the VP.

"Fire the missiles!" Yelled the CJ. Out of the roof, missiles were coming out and shooting. It aimed towards the rocket ships but they all failed.

"DRAT!" Yelled the CJ.

* * *

><p>"Tas? Taaas?" My sister said. I shook my head. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Pooh

"Tas! Remember the virus when we were born?" Mike asked. We were in the gazebo in ToonTown Central.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"I just heard Chuck just got released and he's going to remake it to cause another pandemic!" He told me.

"Oh pooh." I said.

**Flashback**

The Cogs puts in leaves, 3 to be exact, water, oil and metal. They shake it up then put the bottle in the microwave. After 3 minutes, they take out the bottle. No liquid left. Just deadly gas. They open the cork and the disease goes out.

* * *

><p>"Tas? Are you okay?" Mike asked. I shook my head again.<p>

"Yeah, I've been experiencing weird flashbacks about the Cogs. I just learned what they used to make the virus." I told him.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah." I told him what was in it while Chuck was hiding behind the gazebo. He did an evil chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike's Mom, Sabrina's and Flappy's Parents

RING! RING! The wall phone rang. I went up to it and put the…thing onto my ear.

"Tas, my parents are here!" Flappy excitedly yelled. "And also my brother!"

"Yay, my parents came back, too." I told him.

Beep. There was another call coming.

"Be right back, got a call." I told Flappy. I spun the handle and Mike said,

"Hey Tas!" He said. "My mom came!"

"Yay! Flappy's parents and brother came, too." I told him. There was a moment of silence.

"I wonder what happened to my Dad." He thought.

**Flashback.**

Mike's Dad was fighting Chuck. This was before Chuck got his powers. When it hit midnight, Chuck turned 16 and blasted Mike's Dad with his insta-kill laser.

* * *

><p>My heart pumped. We have to get to Chuck's place. We have to stop him from creating that virus.<p>

"Mike, I know what happened. I…I'll tell you later. Meet me at the gazebo in Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

Beep. I used the handle again.

"Ta-"

"Your parents came home, right? Well, so did mine, Flappy's and Mike's. Meet me at the gazebo. Tell Flappy, too." I interrupted.

"Okay?" Sabrina said. She hung up. I quickly opened the door until I was caught by my parents.

"Tas, where are you going?" My mom asked.

"I'm going to go to Chip and Dale's Acorn Acres." I told her.

"I think everyone in this house should come, too." She said.

"I don't think that's necessary." I told her.

"Nah, I think it is." She said. I let out a sigh.

We walked to the gazebo and it turns out the team's parents came, too.

"Guys," I began with my teeth together, "I have a plan to stop Chuck from recreating the virus." Mike's mom had a face.

"No, I am not going to let anyone fight him." She said.

"But we already fought him and we sort of won. One of us had to sacrifice." I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Err, um…" I said, "me." Everyone gasped. "I died 3 times so far. One from the Chairman, Chuck and this guy named Andrew."

"Wow." Everyone but the team said.

"They almost died two times." I told them, "from the pit that had mattresses at the bottom and CEO."

"Actually-"

"Nope, you got knocked out." I said quietly.

"But still." Mike's mom said, "my husband."

"He didn't have any powers that Chuck had but I do." I yelled. Everyone gasped.

"Y-you do?" She asked.

"I do. Look, I will even show you." I told her. I turned into Wind Tas and no one could see me. I transform into Water Tas. Everyone got wet. I then transformed into light and shot a laser at the sun. It burned out. "Whoops." I said. I shot another one and it lit again. "I have two more but I can only activate them when I'm either 1) almost dead or 2), I go ballistic." I told them.

"But how did you get your powers?" Victoria asked.

"By this hoop." I took out the hoop and showed them it. Everyone wowed. "It's out of juice so no one can use it." Mike's mom sighed.

"Fine, we will go but we will have to come with you." She said.


End file.
